


Paper Cups and Soulmates

by Azathothh



Category: Hylics (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: Dedu finds his soulmates, all three of them. Just a short platonic story about the hylics gang.





	Paper Cups and Soulmates

He had come to your tent, asking for a place to rest. The man with the moon head was so familiar, yet you didn't know him. He sat by the resurrection crystal, his legs folded. He didn't say much, maybe he was shy? But, you didn't mind, he listened to your chatter about archeology. It was nice to speak to someone who didn't speak in nonsense. The man left the next morning, but returned that evening, holding a small paper cup. You were touched by this gift, it may be small and insignificant to him, but to you, it meant the world. He was kind, and you'd see that many times throughout the journey.   
Like when he had fished a key out of a mailbox and walked into the brightly colored house, going over to the girl on the couch and scooping her up, he spoke in murmurs, telling her that she wouldn't be lonely anymore. It was obvious that she was very depressed, the house was a mess of half eaten takeout, wrappers and dirty clothes were strewn around on the floor. You and the man cleaned the house up, he was fondly talking about the girl, they were best friends and he considered her to be his younger sister. He didn't stop smiling while he talked to you, a smile as bright as the moon.   
He was kind to many, the sad woman in the house who he had comforted after she expressed her sadness. The girl and the woman seemed to connect well, they both were relieved to have a conversation that wasn't nonsense.   
When he met the knight, he didn't talk loudly, he spoke softly, like how he spoke to the girl, but this time it was somewhat shy. When the four of you were camping one night, you heard the moon man speaking to the knight in a soft voice, telling him all about the first time he had died. It was a sad subject, but the knight comforted him, speaking in a hushed voice.  
He spoke to you quite often, picking up on your emotions, listening to you talk, he was a natural leader.   
You...quite liked the knight, he tended to show off around you, puffing his chest out, complimenting you. He got very excited when you were happy, and you liked his laugh, hearty and true.   
The girl would come to you with questions. Questions like "Why does it rain?" or "Have you been feeling okay lately?". She cared about you. She was a sad individual, but when she was surrounded by three others, she didn't focus on her thoughts.   
You loved them all, the sort of love that is so deep and true. You all had faced hardships, but still persisted. The nights consisted of camping out, the group in a big pile. Why bother with blankets when you just cuddled with everyone? You found three people to love, not the type of lustful love, but they were your soul mates. You loved them all and they loved you.


End file.
